My Fav'rite Brother
by Enimsaja Snape
Summary: Just a brotherly moment and some comfort between Jasper and Edward after Bella's birthday party in New Moon. Not Slash. One-shot


**My Favorite Brother**

**Author: Enimsaja Snape**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Just a brotherly moment and some comfort between Jasper and Edward after Bella's birthday party in New Moon. One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

Jasper sat on a boulder in the forest lost in thought. The rest of the Cullen family was packing and preparing for their next move. Jasper didn't want to be around all the packing and preparations. It just made him feel even worse. It was his fault that they were being forced move, after all, at least that's what he thought. _I tried to attack Edward's girlfriend. How could I do that? I should've had more control, _he thought frustratedly, _I'm such a monster. How could I attack someone I see as a friend?_

"Almost attacked," Edward said from behind Jasper, causing him turn whirl around in shock, "You didn't attack her."

"Almost attacking her is just as bad," Jasper said, running a pale hand through his hone-blonde locks, "I shoulda had more control. But I didn't, and now we have to move all because of my weakness."

"Jas, stop blaming yourself. You weren't the only one affected by Bella's blood."

"But I'm the only one that lunged at her. The others may have been affected, but they were able control themselves. But me? I tried to attack her like the monster I am. I don't know why I thought I could do this. I'll never have the control y'all have," Jasper said, his southern twang thickening as he became more distressed.

"Jas, stop it. Just stop it, okay? No one blames you for what happened, so don't blame yourself."

"How can you not blame me when this is all my fault? How can you not be angry with me? I tried to attack your girlfriend, Edward. How can you not hate me?"

"Hate you?" Edward said, incredulously, "How could I hate my favorite brother?" Jasper's head snapped up and his amber eyes widened in shock.

"Fav'rite brother? I'm your fav'rite brother?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," Edward said, sitting down next to his brother on the boulder, "Why do you seem so…Oh…You thought I liked Emmett more than you."

"Well yeah. You an' Emmett are a lot closer than you and I are. How could I possibly be your fav'rite brother?" _I kinda figured I was only here because of Alice. I mean, if she wasn't here, why would they want to keep me around?_

"Because you're a part of this family, Jasper," Edward said, reading the honey-blonde's thoughts, "Do you not feel like a part of this family?"

"Not really," he whispered, "I kinda feel like a guest…like I'm just Alice's guest. Like an outsider watching her and her family."

"You really feel that way? Like you're only here because of Alice?"

"Well yeah, cause it's true."

"That is not true. Whether Alice is here or not, you're a part of this family. And I hate that you don't know that. I hate we've somehow made you feel an outcast and didn't even know it. We never ever meant to make you feel that way."

"I know y'all don't purposely try to make me feel like that. It's just how things are. I'm not surprised, really. I never expected to become a part of y'all's family."

"You didn't think we'd accept you?" Edward asked, trying not to read his brother's mind so he could have an actual conversation with him.

"I just knew I'd never fit into this family. I'm too different. I'm a…battle-scarred monster. How could I possibly be a part of your family. I'm nothing, but a disappointment, and I'm only gonna disappoint you further. That's why…I don't think I'm gonna move with you and your family. I think I'm gonna go on and leave before I ruin this family anymore."

"Jasper Monroe Whitlock Hale," Edward said, sounding exactly like Esme when she scolded the boys for rough-housing inside as he moved to stand in front of his brother with his hands on his hips, "You will do no such thing. You are not running away from this family."

"I'm not runnin' I'm just…getting out of your hair. If I stay with y'all, I'll only cause more trouble."

"The only way you'll cause trouble if you leave. You have no idea how much we would miss you. Alice would be heart-broken. Esme and Carlisle would be devastated. Em would lose his wrestling partner. Rose would lose her twin…And I would lose my favorite brother."

"…You'd really miss me that much if I left?" he asked unsurely, yet hopefully.

"Of course we would. You're a part of this family, Jas, whether you believe it or not." Jasper stared off into the forest for a few moments before looking at Edward.

"Okay," he said quietly, "I won't leave, but…could you…I mean, would you help me feel more like a part of the family?"

"Of course," Edward said, holding his hand out to help his brother up from the boulder, "You won't ever feel like a guest in this family again."

Fin!

**Please Review Please! Please! I neeeed to know what you think. Your reviews sustain me! **


End file.
